Chance Furlong
Chance "T-Bone" Furlong the larger member of the SWAT Kats and pilot of the Turbokat jet. T-Bone is one of the best pilots in the SWAT Kat universe, as seen in "Cry Turmoil." He loves aerial warfare history, as seen in "The Ghost Pilot," and Scaredy Kat cartoons. It is revealed in "The Ci-Kat-A" that he has a strong dislike of bugs that he eventually overcame. In "Mutation City," it is revealed that he is unable to swim, though he later learned and rescued an unconscious Razor from drowning. He is very protective of his partner and the Turbokat and gets extremely upset if anything happens to either. Chance is also the more daring of the two—in his willingness to take chances (especially when in the TurboKat). Chance commonly flies the Turbokat out of tough situations, often refusing to eject and coaxing his "baby" to perform no matter how desperate the situation. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos T-Bone appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. He is currently the only character from the Hannah-Barbara cartoon SWAT Kats. He fits into the grappler fighting style however is a slow character. Bio Chance 'T-Bone' Furlong is the hotshot pilot of the Turbokat (a fighter jet of his and his partner Razor's own design), and, by his own testimony, a renegade who fights crime and gets all the ladies. He is one half of the Swat Kats, a pair of vigilantes who defend Megakat City against the forces of evil, whilst trying to stay one step ahead of Commander Feral, the leader of the Enforcers who wants to see the Swat Kats arrested! On a routine joyride through Megakat City, T-Bone and Razor came across an unusual sight....a dimensional rift has opened in their city, and an army of demons were pouring out! T-Bone: "Heh. Looks like Dark Kat's up to his old trick again, eh, Razor? Lock on and take 'em on, buddy!" Razor: "Whoa! Hold on a sec, Chance! Look down there! Do you see that?!" A flash of green streaked across the army, battering demons left and right. It was....a little girl with a hammer? T-Bone: "Man. There's something you don't see everyday." Razor: "Uh-oh. There's more coming!" Just then, a huge onslaught of demons came out, and dogpiled the young hero! T-Bone: "No! We've got to do something!" Razor: "Yeah, but what? We can't fire any of the Turbokat's weapons without hitting that girl!" T-Bone: "Then there's only one thing to do." Without a second thought, T-Bone flicked a couple of switches and ejected from the Turbokat! Razor: T-Bone, are you crazy? T-Bone: Got to get her to safety! Once I clear her out of there, you give me some aerial backup!" Flexing his bicep and rolling his arm, T-Bone looked at the demons with a gleam in his eye. "Hey! Want to pick a fight? Why don't you try me on for size?" Special Powers *Pilot of the Turbokat (currently piloted by Razor), which can be summoned as aerial backup *Expert Mechanic *Formal military training as a former Enforcer fighter pilot *Wields gadgets for close quarter combat by his ally, Razor *Wrestling moves learned from comic books and late night TV *Enhanced strength from lifting heavy machinery and equipment Quotes Intro *"Time to bring the pain, baby!" *"It's go time, and I'm ready to fly!" *"Hope you're ready to fly the friendly skies, courtesy air T-Bone." *"Uh-uh. You ain't ready for this." *"Bleh. Dark Kat you ain't." (Against Grim) *"Are you kidding me?" (Against Johnny Bravo) Win Pose *"My jet wasn't the only thing that goes at Mach speeds." *"Later." *"So, what was that crack about me belonging to a petting zoo, now?" *"Ready for pickup, Razor, buddy. This guy's done." (Against male opponents) *"They don't call us the 'Radical Squadron' for nothing." *"Sorry, bonehead. I've stared death too long in the face to be fazed by it now." (Against Grim) *"All show and no go, huh? That's a shame." (Against Johnny Bravo) Victory Screen *"Keep that support steady, Razor! And don't you dare scuff it!" *"Another mission, well done!" *"Holy Kats, what a workout! You really had me goin' there." *"Right. I'll just wait here until either you get down, or Razor gets the squeegee and scrapes you off." *"Hey, I'm just like the Kat Kommandos over here!" *"Man, a shame Callie isn't here to see all this. Oh well." *"Don't assume that just because I'm a bit of a brawler that I don't know my way around a socket wrench. I've built model airplanes bigger than you!" (Against Dexter) *"You should come work with us in the junkyard sometime. It's one thing to look good, but it's another to actually put those muscles to good use!" (Against Johnny Bravo) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Swat Kats.jpg|T-Bone (left) and Razor (right) in SWAT Kats Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Category:Feline